


A place called home

by soul_wanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: And then there is suddenly a baby in Kara's arms, an orphan nonetheless, and Kara's instincts kick in and she can't bring herself to leave this baby behind - and Alex? She probably should have expected that this would happen at one point or another (or: how they become a family after an alien orphan is being dropped into Kara's arms)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm planning to expand on this story, I might as well upload it here to have it all in one place - title might change (in case I find a more fitting one) and feedback is always appreciated :)

It’s a spur of a moment decision, really, and before she fully comprehends what she’s doing she’s already flying from the scene, baby clutched tightly to her chest.   
What surprises her even more, or, maybe it shouldn’t have surprised her after all, is that she doesn’t go back to the DEO.   
Instead, she finds herself at home, standing in the middle of her and Alex’s living room, baby still in her arms, shaken out of her daze when the little girl starts squirming in her arms.   
And that’s when it really sinks in for her. The baby in her arms, still very much a tiny, squirmy newborn, really, had been left behind when they had to take down its mother, an act that had left all of them shaken up, and as her instincts had kicked in Kara had picked the girl up to take her away from the gruesome scene while the others were still cleaning up after the fight that had ensued.   
Alex had watched her take off, had wanted to shout after her, but she was too fast, of course, and somehow she had just known where she would find her.

So, she isn’t surprised when she finds Kara at home, but she is most definitely surprised by the look of fear written across her face when she slowly turns to her, her body suddenly very still, her features tense.  
“Kara, hey - is everything okay?”, she carefully approaches her, wondering what was frightening the blonde so much.  
“Alex-”, Kara just breathes out as she looks up at her and then back down at the baby.   
“She’s so tiny”, she eventually whispers and it’s then that realization dawns on Alex.

“It’s okay, Kara, you won’t break her”, Alex’ voice is gentle and she comes to stand right in front of Kara and carefully runs her fingers over the girl’s head, touching soft baby hair, taking it all in.  
“But- she’s so fragile, Alex. How-”, words fail her as she keeps staring at the girl in her arms, who is starting to drift off again, surrounded by Kara’s warm body and Alex’ gentle touch.  
“She’s okay, Kara, _you’re okay_. She’s safe and she’s okay. She trusts you”, a soft smile crosses Alex’ face at that and she watches Kara hold the girl, so gentle, so soft.

It’s then that Kara finally seems to relax and she lets out a long breath, letting Alex help her adjust her hold on the girl as she finally falls asleep.  
“Alex, I-”, Kara’s voice falters and a look in stormy blue eyes tells Alex what she’s trying to say.  
“I want to keep her, Alex, I want to give her a home”, at this her voice finally cracks and the pain becomes evident, the pain of a girl who was alone when she came to earth, who had no one to look out for her, to care for her, to _love_ her, until she had found a family, a _home_ , in Alex and her parents. 

Alex’ first instinct is fear, the overwhelming feeling that they weren’t ready for this, _not yet_ , their lives were always at risk, their relationship still adjusting to the changes. But then, there probably wasn’t a better place for this little girl. A place with people who could protect her, love her, raise her and who could tell her that it was okay to be different in a world where aliens were often hated and hunted for their differences. 

And then there was Kara, sweet, gentle, soft Kara. So scared a moment ago, so tender now, as she stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms, all tension drained from her body, a gentle strength taking its place instead.   
It was perfect, Alex decided, Kara, the girl, _them_. _A family_. They could be a family. Alex knew that Kara had longed for this for so long, a family of her own, and this girl seemed to complete them in a way Alex hadn’t thought would be possible.  
So instead of worrying, instead of telling Kara about the extent of this decision, she just wraps her arms around her, around them, and whispers, ever so softly “ _welcome home, baby girl_ ”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it and I finally found the time to write the sequel - I hope you like it (and feedback is, as usual, appreciated)!
> 
> So, it turns out that taking care of a baby is actually more complicated than Kara originally thought it would be
> 
> (Avi - pronounced Ah-vee, short for Avielle (aviv = hebrew = spring) )

For a while the apartment was quiet, Kara had carefully settled down on the couch with the baby in her arms and Alex was sitting next to her, watching the girl sleep peacefully, unaware of how her world had just been shaken up.

“She doesn’t even have a name, Alex”, Kara broke the silence some time later, voice cracking and tears in her eyes at the realization that they didn’t even know the girl’s name. Alex had tried to find papers, anything that gave the girl’s name away, but she had come up empty-handed and now all she could do was softly stroke the girl’s head and let out a small sigh.

“We’re going to have to give her one”, was all Alex quietly replied and she watched Kara’s expression at that, thoughtful and sad, trying to come up with a name that did the girl in her arms justice.

“Avi”, Kara almost whispered after long moments of contemplation and Alex looked up at her at that and then back down at the girl in her arms, intently studying her features before slowly nodding in agreement.

“I think it suits her”, she mustered a tender smile before softly pressing her lips against Kara’s cheek, reassuring her that she liked the name too.

Just then the girl began to squirm in Kara’s arms, effectively startling her and causing her to send a helpless look towards Alex.

“Alex, we don’t have anything for her, what are we gonna do now”, Kara panicked, knowing that the girl would only wake up if she needed something.

“Breathe, Kara, it’s okay. I’m sure we can find most necessities in the store around the corner. This should get us through the night until we can properly go shopping tomorrow”, Alex proposed, trying to stay calm while Kara was on the verge of losing her mind.

“Okay”, Kara breathed out and clutched the girl to her chest as she got up, waiting for Alex to grab her jacket and some money so they could get going.

 

Arriving at the store Kara looked around the aisles filled with baby essentials with wide eyes, her voice a mere whisper when she spoke up.

“What do we even need, Alex?”, she asked, her eyes frantically scanning the different types of items in front of them and Alex lightly brushed her arm before rattling off the mental list she had made on their way to the store.

“We’ll need diapers and baby wipes, formula and a bottle and maybe a pacifier too. I guess we can figure out her diaper size but we might need some help finding suitable formula for her”, she was already lost in her thoughts again by the time she had finished telling Kara what they needed, unaware that Kara was on the verge of yet another panic attack, but a look at the girl in her arms quickly calmed her down again and she was grateful that Alex seemed to have at least some knowledge and was taking matters in her hands.

Alex had quickly added some items to their cart and was talking to an employee about the different types of formula, earning a slightly sceptical look from the other woman because she was so clueless but she didn’t care because the girl got more and more upset in Kara’s arms and she just wanted to get back home as soon as possible, seeing that Kara was tensing up again as well.

Once their items were paid for they quickly left the store and went back home where Alex began reading the instructions of the formula while she told Kara to change the girl’s diaper.

That plan seemed to be going well until Kara helplessly shouted for Alex's help from the bedroom.

When Alex walked into the room and caught sight of the scene in front of her she was torn between being mortified and breaking out into laughter and settled on chuckling at which Kara just glared at her before her eyes showed off her despair again.

“This is not funny, Alex”, Kara groaned, looking back to the girl lying on their bed with a diaper that was put on in a completely wrong way.

“Oh yes, yes it is” Alex grinned before kneeling down next to Kara and quickly pecking her cheek.

“Come on, let me show you how it’s done”, Alex’s voice softened at that and Kara intently watched every step and tried to memorize what Alex explained her, hoping she would be able to change the next diaper without her help.

“See, that looks a lot better”, Alex smiled at Kara who slightly blushed in return, a sight so adorable that Alex kissed Kara’s temple before getting up again.

“Thanks”, Kara quietly replied before turning her attention back towards the girl to get her dressed again, knowing Alex would be waiting with a warm bottle any minute now.

 

Walking back into the living room with Avi in her arms she saw that Alex was already sitting on the couch with the bottle in her hand and when she sat down next to her Alex carefully showed her how to hold the girl so she could comfortably drink the milk without choking on it.

When Kara gently took the bottle into her free hand Alex softly curled her own fingers around Kara’s guiding her and holding her steady, smiling when Kara seemed to calm down as she focused on the task at hand.

It was then that the girl finally seemed to calm down too, being comfortable in Kara’s arms and contently drinking the milk until her eyes began to fall closed every now and then, her latch on the bottle loosening until she was almost asleep and further curling into Kara’s chest.

“Hey sweetie, don’t fall asleep now, we still gotta get that air out of your tummy”, Alex gently spoke up and Kara insecurely looked up at her at that but Alex just smiled at her and readjusted her hold on the girl, showing her how to rub and pat her back so she would burp.

Kara was a bit surprised when Avi spit back up some of her milk but Alex had been mindful enough to drape a burp cloth over her shoulder so her shirt wouldn’t get stained.

“That’s a lot better now, isn’t it?”, Alex softly smiled at Avi while Kara carefully manoeuvred her back into a more comfortable position, hoping the girl was ready for some sleep now.

“I think you can settle her down in bed now”, Alex eventually murmured, but one look at Kara told her that she wasn’t quite ready to let go of her yet.

“She just lost her whole family, Alex. Her whole world”, Kara whispered, her voice cracking at the thought and blue eyes filling with tears.

Alex knew this wasn’t just about the girl in Kara’s arms, knew she was painfully reminded of her own past but she also knew that Kara was happy now and that their girl could be happy too.

“It’s okay Kara, she has us now. She has a home here and she will grow up knowing just how loved she was and still is”, Alex gently wrapped her arm around Kara and pulled her close, to which the blonde rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and momentarily closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh.

“Thank you”, she eventually whispered, looking down at the sleeping girl in her arms and then back up at Alex who was softly smiling at her before leaning in to press a kiss against her temple.

“I love you, Kara, never forget that”, was all Alex said, a quiet reassurance in her voice, knowing that their love for each other, and now for their girl too, would always be enough to make this place feel like home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the unplanned third chapter that I could't resist writing - a fair warning: if breastfeeding isn't your jam you should probably stay away from this one, otherwise enjoy reading and feedback is appreciated!

It was a few days later when they went to the DEO for another check-up on Avi. Alex had noticed that she seemed tired and less alert than other babies and since she was barely eight weeks old she decided it would be better to check in on her health status once more.

They knew very little about the planet she came from, only that her mother had seemed just like any other human at first sight, but luckily Erin, one of the doctors at the DEO, was very thorough during her examinations and Alex helped wherever she could.

“She isn’t gaining enough weight, this would also explain her fatigue and long sleeping periods”, Erin spoke up while checking on Avi’s weight and height and Kara got even more worried than she was before she had heard her assumption.

“Is it because her body can’t digest the formula we’re giving her? I mean, we don’t know for sure what she needs, and- “, Alex began to wonder, and Erin told her it was a possibility before looking over the lab results to see what was going on.

“There are definitely markers in her genes that are different from humans, but I can’t say for sure what she needs, I’m really sorry”, Erin shot Alex and Kara an apologetic look and for a moment they all looked at Avi who was steadily growing unsettled on the examination table.

“I- “, Kara hesitantly spoke up after a moment, seemingly unsure of her next words, but then she looked at Alex and quietly said “I’m an alien too, Alex. Maybe- maybe I could give her what she needs”, she blushed a little at this and it took Alex a moment before she realized what she was suggesting.

“You don’t have to do this, Kara. We don’t even know if it would work”, Alex argued, but Kara just shook her head at that.

“I want to, Alex. I want to help her and it’s okay, really”, Kara now almost whispered and Erin looked a little confused until Alex let her in on Kara’s thoughts.

“Erin, do you think we could induce Kara’s lactation so she could nurse Avi?”, Alex asked and Erin thoughtfully nodded at that, before explaining “I mean, it’s possible for humans to nurse babies that aren’t biologically theirs, I don’t see why it wouldn’t work with Kara, unless Kryptonians were biologically unable to produce milk”, she looked at Kara at that who shook her head no once again.

“I know it wasn’t practiced on Krypton because of the birth matrix, but as far as I know it’s still possible, I think Kal-El was nursed too”, Kara explained, and Alex nodded at that, willing to give it a try after Kara assured her that it was okay for her.

“Alright, I know you won’t want to hear this Kara, but I have to inject you some hormones to make this work. I would like you to come back for injections on a daily basis for a week or so, maybe it starts working sooner, maybe it takes a little more time, depending on how your body reacts to the hormones. Considering your faster metabolism we can hope for a quicker reaction though”, Erin tried to put her mind at ease, but Kara was still squirming at the thought of injections.

“But what are we going to do until it starts to work? I mean we can’t just let her starve”, Kara’s voice wavered at that and she looked at Avi, a worried look in her eyes.

“She isn’t exactly losing weight at the moment, so she should be fine for another week. You should also try to get Avi to latch on, even though you might not produce any milk yet, but your body will react to the stimulation and will start to produce milk a little faster”, Erin softly smiled at Kara, hoping to be able to soothe some of her fears and glad when Kara seemed to relax a little.

“Okay”, Kara simply whispered, and Alex reassuringly rubbed her back and went over to get Avi dressed again while Erin got everything ready for Kara’s injection.

It always took them a while to get Kara ready for this, but over time they had figured out a good method and while Kara held onto Alex’s hand Erin did the injection and Kara momentarily squeezed her eyes shut, still not used to the stinging and relieved when it was over a few seconds later.

“Alright, you’re good to go home now, let me know if anything changes”, Erin smiled at them and Alex thanked her for her help before taking both Kara and Avi back home, relieved that they had figured out what was going on with the girl and hoping their plan would really work out in the end.

 

“Do you think she’s going to be okay?”, Kara quietly spoke up once they were back home, Avi safely resting against her chest and sleeping after the stress of her check-up.

“I’m sure she will. She is strong, Kara, and she’s lucky to have you”, Alex leaned into Kara’s side and wrapped an arm around her and Kara slowly relaxed at that, the tension finally beginning to leave her body.

“Thank you”, she simply whispered and Alex kissed her cheek before staring back down at their sleeping girl, knowing they would need some more patience in the upcoming days.

-

The first few times of trying to get Avi to latch on didn’t go all too well, the girl was frustrated about the lack of milk and Kara was frustrated because Avi was growing more and more upset at the whole situation and Alex had to comfort her when she started crying, telling her that she just needed to give it a little more time and that Avi needed more time to adjust to the changes.

It was on the fourth day when Kara felt a strange sensation in her breasts and since it was in the middle of the night she had to wake up Alex, who immediately picked up on the worry in Kara’s voice.

“It’s okay, Kara, it’s probably the let-down reflex, which is a good sign. You should try to nurse her now, maybe it works”, Alex’s voice was still thick with sleep, but she gently smiled at Kara who stared at her with wide eyes before nodding and getting up to get Avi out of the bassinet that was standing next to their bed.

Settling down against the headboard, Kara shot Alex an insecure look, but was quickly reassured by Alex who encouraged her to go ahead and when Avi latched on after a moment, Kara felt a pulling sensation before a small suckling noise filled the room.

“Alex, it’s working”, Kara whispered, voice filled with wonder, and she simply stared down at Avi for a while, who seemed content in her position and showed no signs of pulling away any time soon.

“It is, and you’re both doing such a good job”, Alex smiled, happy that Kara could finally nurse Avi and give her the nutrients she needed.

When Avi’s suckling motions slowed down and she started to fall asleep, Kara silently began to cry, relieved that their girl was finally getting what she needed and that she was now peacefully curled up in her arms, truly content for the first time in days.

“It’s okay now, Kara, she’s going to grow strong and healthy”, Alex quietly reassured her and gently ran her fingers over Avi’s baby hair, smiling when she curled further into Kara’s chest at the motion.

“Just like her mama”, Kara whispered, and Alex replied, “and her mummy”, smiling at Kara, because she knew there was no one who would keep their daughter safer or love her more than Kara already did.


End file.
